Saridan
•79% Saridan Ameliorate •4% Aldurian Church of Saridan •4% Mordusian Bishopal •3% Aurorian | religion_other = 6% Yazdism 3% Irreligious 1% Other religion | ethnic_group = 68% Duntrekker | ethnic_other = 19% Iftgoerroon 5% Ikpi 3% Euphitrien 2% Aldegarian 2% Mordusian 1% Other ethnicity | demonym = Saridani/Saridanese | regime = Semi-presidential Republic | governing_body = Konklave van die Volk | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Arjen Van Kouwen | CoGtitle = Senate Majority Leader | CoGname = Pieter Klaassen | area = 1,631,100 km² | population = 99,715,803 | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Saridan Dollar (SAD, §) | timezone = GTM +4 | summer_time = GTM +5 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +25 | Internet TLD = .sd | organizations = Seleyan Union | gdp_total = § 1,473,047,739,341 SAD | gdp_capita = § 14,772 SAD |CoA = Saridan Coat of Arms.png}} Saridan, officially known as the Republic of Saridan, is a country located in central-western Seleya. The country has a population of 99.72 million people and occupies an area of approximately 1,631,100 km². It borders Aldegar to the north and Mordusia to the south and east. Saridan consists of 5 provinces, Ijkpieland, Boerestaat, Kaap and Tasselstaat located on the Seleyan mainland and the island province of Sint Pietereiland. Historically, Saridan was inhabited by the Ikpi people however settlement first by South Seleyans and later Artanians led to a significant reduction in the native population. Etymology The origin of the name "Saridan" (Seridjan (Duntrekaans)) is not known at present. Hypotheses for the etymology of the name are numerous however. One is that it derived from the term 'sardius', the name given by Canrillaise settlers to a red semi precious stone found in the Kaap region. Another is that Duntrekaans, mistaking native Ikpi irregation channels for the floodplains of their native Artania, began to refer to the area as 'the land of serne floodplains' or 'sereen-dijk', which later became Seridjan. History Sometime prior to the beginning of the common era, the Ikpi people developed within modern-day Saridan. Historians and anthropologists are somewhat divided on how the Ikpis arrived in the region and on their relationship with other indigenous groups, such as the Aldegarians. For centuries, the Ikpi lived a realtively isolated existence until the settlement of the region by the Canrillaise-speaking people from Alduria, who would later become the Euphitriens. Finally, modern Duntrekker people are descended from Dundorfians who arrived in Seleya sometime towards the end of the second millennium. Geography Saridan occupies an area of approximately 1,631,100 km2 and covers the region from the eastern coast of south Seleya to the southern Aldegarian border across to the eastern regions of Mordusia. Climate Saridan has a generally tropical climate. Throughout most of Saridan, there is a tropical savanna climate, with a relatively short dry season in comparison to comparable nations. Along the southern coastline and the interior regions of the Boerestaat province, there is a tropical rainforest climate. Within these regions, there's no dry season and rainfall is consistently high. Across the country, temperatures remain hot throughout the year. Saridan's climate has played a substantial role in shaping the structure. By facilitating the growth of vast forested areas, this has enabled the country to develop an extremely lucrative logging industry. Government and politics Government The structure of Saridan's government has undergone many changes through the centuries. As of 4620, the country is a Semi-presidential Republic in which an elected Head of State exists alongside a Head of Government and a cabinet, with the latter being responsible to the legislature. The democratically elected Head of State is known as the Protector of the nation (Duntrekaans: Beskermer ''). In addition to providing political leadership and direction to the country, the State President holds numerous significant patronage powers. In spite of this, it is the ''First Minister (Duntrekaans: Eerste Minister) who is generally regarded as being Saridan's Head of Government. The First Minister is often equated to the role of Prime Minister in other nations, in that they are responsible for chairing cabinet meetings and operate on the principle of primus inter pares (meaning "first among equals"). As a result, the First Minister must be approved by the national legislature in the same manner that all cabinet members are appointed. Legislative power lies with the Conclave of the People (Duntrekaans: Konklave van die Volk) which has the larger powers among the institutions of the country, having the right to confirm or not the proposed First Ministers and cabinets, to vote for the laws and to modify the Constitution. Saridan's government and political culture is heavily influenced by the concept of Hosian-Socialism (Duntrekaans: Hosian-Socialisten ''), a synthesis of Hosianism and socialism. This is reflected in the names and culture of its political institutions. Since accession to the Seleyan Union in 4615, Saridan has played a major role in continental affairs and is seen as one of the major forces within the organisation. Politics and elections Political parties are central to the county's governance. Saridan is a representative democracy, in which all members of the legislature must be associated with a registered political party. The Saridanese Voting and Elections Authority (SVEA) regulates political parties in Saridan. In order to stand in a national election, candidates have to be registered with a recognised political party. The SVEA monitors the spending and revenues of political parties as well as ensuring that they conform to regulation surrounding the promotion of violence. Administrative divisions Saridan is divided into five provinces, each with a provincial government. Provincial government differs from government at the national in that there is no separate executive branch. Instead, each province is run by a 'Provincial Assembly'. Each assembly is empowered to legislation in areas determined by the national government and the agenda in the legislative agenda is determined by the Speaker of the Assembly, who is the leader of the largest political party. Unlike in other nations, provincial elections are not held separately to national elections and the regional results in elections for the States General determine the composition of the Provincial Assemblies. Each province is further broken down into a number of municipalities. Foreign relations For many centuries Saridan employed an isolationist foreign policy. When in need of international allies, Saridan has relied extensively on the support of the Majatran nation Vanuku in foreign affairs, notably in the World Congress slavery stand-off. Since accession to the Seleyan Union in 4615, Saridan has forged much closer ties with its neighbours, particularly with Tukarali, and plays major role in continental affairs. Military Saridan's armed forces are composed of the Saridani Air Force (Duntrekaans:''Seridjaner Luchtmacht), Saridani Navy (Duntrekaans:Seridjaner Marin) and Army of Saridan (Duntrekaans:Seridjaner Landmacht). At present, there are an estimated 550,000 active personnel and a further 480,000 reservists. The commander-in-chief is the national head of state. Economy Saridan has seen accelerated levels of economic growth since its accession to the Seleyan Union, with an average annual increase in GDP of 4%. It's economy is still considered relatively weak for the continent however, with GDP per capita standing at 2,467 LOD, signifficantly below the SU average of 2,759 LOD. Traditionally, the economy of Saridan has been based nearly entirely on agriculture. Nowadays however agriculture still makes up for 64% of the Saridani economy with the service sector and the industrial sector making up for the rest. Coffee plantations in Tasselstaat, Boerestaat and Ijkpieland produce one of the world's finest coffee blend which is desired by foreign markets. Another prestigious resource in Saridan is tea, it is grown in Sint Pietereiland and on a small scale in Tasselstaat. In the past tea plantations were managed by rich families in a nearly feudal-like way, today they are owned mainly by modern corporations which treat their workers ethically and pay them well. Tourism Saridan's tourist industry has seen a decrease in size as a result of political instability and international controversy. Transport Saridan's transport network is diverse. Demographics Compared to other Seleyan nations, Saridan has a relatively low level of urbanisation. It has a high rural population composed of a mixture of Duntrekker farmers and native Ikpi people, both choosing to locate themselves in small agriculture-oriented villages. The few cities in Saridan are located close to the coast and are small in comparison to the nation's neighbours, like Aldegar. Ethnic groups Saridanese people primarily come from one of three ethnic groups: Duntrekkers, Euphitriens and Ikpis. In addition, there are the Iftgoerroon, who have mixed heritage of some form. Native to Saridan, the Ikpi people were forced into the north-eastern regions of the country due to the arrival of white Artanian settlers from Dundorf. Over time, these settlers became the Duntrekker people, who now form the majority of the population. In particular, they are focused in the provinces of Tasselstaat and Kaap. Today, Ikpis hold significant areas of land as "reservations". Euphitriens are closely related to the Canrillaise people of southern Seleya (especially Rildanor, Alduria and Kanjor). Alongside some Mordusian people, they are primarily located in the province of Boerestaat. Iftgoerroon people are mulattoes who dominate the island of Sint Pietereiland. Although they can be found across the country, the island's location and history as a target for immigration means that it has firmly multi-ethnic identity. For many centuries, the white settlers were split from Iftgoerroon on Sint Pietereiland but this has now changed. Language The most widely spoken language in Saridan is Duntrekaans. Canrillaise and Luthorian are also spoken as well as other minority languages. Religion At present, around 95% of the Saridanese population professes Hosianism as their religion, the vast majority of which ascribe to the Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan. In addition, there is a significant minority population following Yazdism. Most of these are Ikpi people. A further 1% follow various other religions while 3% claim they hold no religious beliefs. Culture Saridan is divided culturally, with the two northern-most states (Kaap and Sint Pietereiland) being significantly influenced by modernist ideals since the mid 39th century. Tasselstaat, Boerestaat and Ijkpieland still remain purely Saridani Duntrekker culturally with agriculture and religion playing the main role in these staats' inahbitants' lives. Typical Duntrekker villages still are dominant in these staats with only a few small cities that don't resemble the busy northern metropolies of Sint Pietereiland or Kaap in any way existent. Kaap's culture combines the modern culture of Sint Pietereiland with the traditional culture of the rural Staats. Art Saridani art is notable for its realism. Music Saridanese music has been influenced by the native traditions of the Ikpi people as well as by contemporary Artanian music. Cuisine Sport The national sport of Saridan is Cricket. Category:Countries Category:Saridan Category:Seleya